


Immortals in New York

by Hannahfltx



Category: Baccano!, Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry in his long life knew a lot about the world, serving as a student to both death and of time. He had seen a great deal, but as he stepped into the crime scene he could honestly say he had never seen anything like this. The only thing weirder than the crime scene, in Henry's opinion, was the fact that no one could find any record of who the two men who had been killed were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals in New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover of two of the most obscure fandoms I belong in, but two of my favorite, I do of course must say I own noting as disclaimer and that I hope you enjoy my work.

Henry in his long life knew a lot about the world, serving as a student to both death and of time. He had seen a great deal, but as he stepped into the crime scene he could honestly say he had never seen anything like this. It was not the room itself, but rather the damage to it paired with to footage from the camera that luckily was on to film what happened here. In the footage it was quite clear of what had occurred, two young men entered the bookstore and shortly after three men with guns entered as well. In a hail of bullets the two men were ripped to shreds, as well as the furniture of the room, after the gruesome scene there was a stray bullet that had hit the camera and the lens went black, thankfully the footage remained intact. This crime seemed normal until you looked at the room where it occurred, it was clean. Not a single drop of blood could be found, and he had looked quite a lot, no one was able to clean this up without quite a bit of time and what was even more shocking was that there was no evidence that any of the furniture had been moved. These facts are what drew Henry to this crime. 

The only thing weirder than the crime scene, in Henry's opinion, was the fact that no one could find any record of who the two men who had been killed were. There were many who had seen them but none of the witnesses could tell the police their names, and without the bodies it was impossible to identify them. Henry returned to his antique shop, and noticed that Abraham was talking to a client. Henry stopped. He slowly turned to look at the client and his mind went blank. One of the men who had been killed stood before him, the taller of the two Henry mentally noted. 

"You", Henry rushed toward the man, who turned a calculating gaze to him, "I saw you die, gunned down in a bookstore" he said pointing towards the man who looked mildly interested. 

"Wait, you died and came back to life" Abe said after a moment to processes what Henry had said, "like Henry?" He said with an implied question.

Henry let out a shocked "Abraham!"

The man turned a now very interested gaze to Henry and said "are you too immortal?"

Puffing himself up Henry responded with a curt nod "I am, and I assume by your wording you too are immortal"

The man nodded and spoke, "I have not seen you before are you a friend of Maiza?"

"Maiza?" Henry asked. 

"I assume that is a no," he stood taller, "my name is Luck Gandor, and I can only assume that you are unaware of the other immortals in this city," he pulled out a card, "if you ever wish to join us." He started to walk away. 

Henry looked down to read the card, it only had an address. There was little in the world he did not know, he did not know what was going on and he deeply desired to figure this new revaluation out. 

Firo led the other immortals in their daily domino construction that they had taken to building after so many decades of boredom when the door opened revealing an unfamiliar man. 

The man, Henry, stood facing a room filled with people all huddled over a complex structure of dominoes. Confusion is one word if you were to describe him, he was confused that this is where the card had brought him to. 

"Hello?" He said to the silence that had fallen once he entered. 

"Doctor Morgan", a familiar voice called out.

Henry turned to face Luck and said in a questioning tone, "these are the people claiming to be immortals?"

"Claim", said a man to the side in a thick New York accent. 

"Yes, well I have yet to meet another immortal, save a self proclaimed fan", he smeared the last word, "and I wonder if you truly are immortal like myself" he finished looking at the massed group.

"You're immortal, Maiza do you know this guy?" The man Henry now recognized as the other person who was killed along with Luck, turned to face another man standing near the wall who looked at Henry curious. 

"I cannot say that I do, an immortal you say, how long?" Maiza asked. 

"Over two hundred years ago, I came to the US as a doctor on a slave ship." Henry said as he straightened and gave a cautious look, "or I intended to, after telling the captain that one of his slaved was in fact not ill but, he still desired him dead and after ordering me away, an order I did not head, he shot me and threw my body overboard. I awoke off the coast alive with a scar from the wound, now whenever I die my body is displaced from the scene and I awake, naked, in the nearest body of water."

The other immortals looked at a confused Maiza unsure if the man not only told the truth, but also why he was different than them. When they died their bodies would come back together and they would be put back whole, not displaced. 

Henry was concerned by their silence. He moved to talk but Firo paused him.

"We... are different." He paused, "we, well most of us, are only a hundred years old, if that. I was changed into an immortal during prohibition, Maiza, he's the oldest and he was turned, a long time ago. But when we die, we just wake up whole, in the same place, our blood rushes back in to heal any injury." He looked lost "but you are welcome here if you are telling the truth, because... well because we understand, and you look like you could use a friend who your not going to outlive, gotta ask though, anyone you want to be immortal?" Firo said with a kind smile.

"No, I would never give this curse to anyone, never able to die with loved ones. No, thank you though."

Firo looked confused, then a look of understanding crossed his face, "no our type has an end, if one ever desires to die we can, with the help of a fellow immortal, end our lives."

Henry looked up shocked, "That's, that's very different." A pause, "in that case could I call someone to see if they would want to become", he gestured to himself.

"Of course, but this is our trust in you, we are trusting you tell the truth and that trust is because you have the same look as Maiza of age and exhaustion." Firo said with a small smile, and gestured towards a phone, which Henry grabbed. He dialed a number. 

"Abe, do you still wish to join me in immortality?"


End file.
